Elimination of the World's Distortion
by MikeyMatrix
Summary: My fan fiction is set at the beginning of Season 2. Please leave a review. :)


**Gundam** **00 Fan Fiction**

Eradication of the World's Distortion

Desc:My fan fiction is set at the beginning of Gundam 00 Season 2 where Setsuna only had the five year old Exia Gundam which was damaged and Setsuna could only do minor repairs.

You do not need to watch the anime to understand the fanfic but it is best you do. Feedbacks are most welcome:-) However it is best if you take a look at this link wiki/GN_Drivewhich is essential knowledge to understand my Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Gundam 00 series. Bandai owns the series

Side Note:

Celestial Being:

Celestial Being is an organisation with the goal of eradication of wars with force.

Earth Sphere Federation:

Earth Sphere Federation is the political body for earth. It also has active military units.

A-Laws:

A-Laws is a Special Task Force that is splintered of from the main army and answers only to the government given the mission to unify nations in other words take care of anyone opposing the Federation. The tactics A-Laws use are inhumane and they kill innocent people in masses(this information is kept secret from public). A-Laws also has authority over the Federation's army.

Chapter 1

Rise of the Gundam Meisters

#Final Edit

"It's time to act." Setsuna F. Seiei, one of the four Gundam Meisters, told himself "It has been four years and I still can't locate my comrades. Are they still in action? Or have they given up? Nevertheless I shall go and investigate on the inhumane acts of the peace keeping force called A-Laws which is the result of our actions."

"It has been four years since the Federation 'destroyed' Celestial Being" commented Tieria Erde, one of the four Gundam Meisters, who was currently aboard Celestial Being's current mothership, Ptolemaios II, Ptolemy in short.

"During this four years the earth has changed, due to our interventions,the Federation created A-Laws to get rid of organisations like Celestial Being. Therefore we have to clean up the mess we, Celestial Being have created and in order to do that we need to gather all the Gundam Meisters" Sumeragi Lee Noriega, captain of Ptolemaios and also tatical forecaster of Celestial Being said in response "However we don't even know if the other Meisters are still alive. Moreover we lost Neil Dylandy, codename Lockon Stratos, in the previous battle..." Sumeragi expressed in a sad tone as her eyes widened and tears started pouring from her amber coloured eyes as memories ,of Neil Dylandy, Lockon Stratos, flashes painfully through her mind.

Neil Dylandy was the most easy going among the Gundam Meisters. He always tried to help others whenever they are misunderstood thus engraving memories of himself in the hearts of those around him.

"Let's try to find Setsuna first." Suggested Tieria as he tries to change the subject, "I am sure that if he is alive, he most likely would be investigating A-Laws which means that he is probably going to appear in the next A-Laws operation."

"Where is the A-Laws cruiser headed Feldt?" Sumeragi asked as she takes a swig from her liquor bottle while she walks unsteadily towards Feldt, who was sitting on the raised CIC chair.

"It seems they are headed to the colony Proud." Feldt replied.

"I will leave the rest to you Tieria." Sumeragi said.

When he headed down to the mobile suit hangar, Ian Vashti, Celestial Being's main Mobile Suit(MS) engineer, expressed his concern to Tieria. "There is a chance that Setsuna won't be there. It might be a wasted trip."

"I'm still going to take the chance and I'm taking Seravee out." Tieria replied.

"No choice then. Be careful out there although Seravee should be able to overpower the enemy Aheads and if possible, please retrieve Exia's GN Drive." Ian reluctantly said.

Lucky for Celestial Being, the colony Proud wasn't far away and Seravee should be able to reach the colony in under ten minutes.

As Tieria boarded his Gundam he told himself "If he is alive, he will come. With Setsuna we can set out to recruit Lyle Dylandy, Neil Dylandy's brother(Died in the last battle), to take over the role of a Gundam Meister."

"Load Seravee up to Deck One please,Mileina." Requested Tieria as he dazed into her beautiful purple eyes through his cockpit's screen.

"Sure thing!" She replied in an upbeat and excited voice while she reached over the control board to raise Seravee up to Deck One. "Deck One hatch open. Seravee prepare to launch. Increasing linear catapult voltage. Transffering launch timing to Seravee." She continued. Clan Clanking of metal gears could be heard as Tieria readied for launch.

"Oh and Tieria please be careful. Using the long optical camera I saw an upgraded Kyrios Gundam working together with A-Laws mobile suits."

_**Tieria's eyes widened, Kyrios? How could it be? We retrieved Kyrios Gundam's GN Drive how is it still functioning? They couldn't have installed an imitation GN Drive could they? Furthermore is Allelujah Haptism, one of the four Gundam Meisters, piloting it? He couldn't be after all he ejected the GN Drive from his mobile suit to let us salvage one of the five original GN Drives in the whole universe. Why would he betray us? This must mean the pilot isn't him.**_

After a few moments, he returned to his normal calm self.

"Understood" Tieria said in a serious voice, "Seravee. Tieria Erde, moving out!"

Questions flooded his mind "Why is Kyrios aiding A-Laws? What happened to Allelujah?" Questions flooded through his mind as he activates "auto-pilot" and sets designation point to the colony, Proud.

Essential Knowledge:

1)For those of you who did not open the link in the description, let me summarise what you need to know here: Original GN Drives can run a Mobile Suit forever(It is a perpetual power source).There are only 5 original GN Drives(GN Drive are also referred to as solar reactor or solar furnance) as of now in Gundam 00's universe. Imitation GN Drives are like GN Drives but they are inferior to original GN Drives in the sense that imitation GN Drives cannot produce GN Particles as fast as original GN Drives. Imitation GN Drives also cannot last forever there is a limit as

compared to the 5 original GN Drives Celestial Being have which can last forever. Basically GN Drives power a Mobile Suit.

2)Mileina Vashti is Celestial Being's CIC Operator. She is also Ian Vashti's(Celestial Being's Main MS Engineer) daughter.

3)"Ahead" is the general name of A-Laws Mobile Suits.

Authors Note: I am well aware that this chapter is similar to that of the anime rest assured that I will branch off the anime soon enough however there are minor changes in this chapter like how Sumeragi is aboard the mothership. There is a reason for this.


End file.
